Celestial Guardian
A Celestial Guardian is a powerful being that are summoned by people who are found worthy of their great might. They are incredibly powerful and there are only 4 Celestial Guardians who already have their summoners. These beings are named after the Aztec gods, each representing something that their real-world mythological counterparts also represent. These four deities are as followed: Tlaloc, Lord of Water, Mictecacihuatl, Lord of Death, Xiuhtecuhtli, Lord Fire, and Quetzalcoatl, Lord of Wind. To be proven worthy, one must complete four trials set up by one of the Celestial Guardians and pass them, though if one were to fail, they could return another day to retake the trials. Once gaining their power, they transform into a small crystal which one must shatter to summon the Celestial Guardian. You lose access to the Guardians only after their master days in which the Guardians depart to their shine where they await the next person. Anyone is able to use them, whether you're good or evil, but you must pass their trials first. They can be defeated, as long as their energy is drained, they will stop fighting and return to their crystal form. One must wait a full 24 hour period before they can be summoned again. Tlaloc Tlaloc is the Lord of Water and by extension, also a deity who can command earth and some weather effects.It can be found in a mountain though the location of said mountain is unknown except for the person who found it. When summoned, Tlaloc brings in clouds and causes rain in the surrounding area which greatly boosts its water powers though weakens its earth powers. Tlaloc can eliminate the rain which no longer weakens the earth powers. If rain is not what its master desires, the Lord of Water may also bring thunderstorms, hail, or floods. While it can do this, Tlaloc is unable to create hotter whether. Tlaloc's powers include: * Rain: Causes rain. * Hailstorm: Causes hail to fall from the sky. * Thunderstorm: Creates a powerful thunderstorm. * Flash flood: Creates a massive flood only if a body of water is available. * Water Cyclone: Produces a massive cyclone of water. * Geyser: Summons a spout of powerful water to rush out of the ground. * Aqua Cannon: Fires a blast of water. * Dia: Heals the wounds of its summoner or ally. Mictecacihuatl Mictecacihuatl is the Lord of Death, who is based off the Aztec goddess of the dead and the ruler of the underworld. It can be found inside a deep cave in Adabat and Mictecacihuatl is mainly focuses on weakening the foe with certain ailments rather than damaging attacks. Her powers include: * Slowing down enemies. * Decreasing their physical strength. * Weakening their defense. * Putting foes to sleep. * Confusing enemies. * Weakening any special powers. * Another ability is that if it's summoned at night, Mictecacihuatl slowly drains any foe's energy. Xiuhtecuhtli Xuihetecuhtli, the Lord of Fire, and to an extent, time. This Celestial Guardian is named after the Aztec god of Fire and Time. Its shrine is found alone somewhere in a desert where it gathers strength from the intense sunlight. Xuihetecuhtli is able to intensify the sunlight, slightly alter time, and command fire. This deity mainly focuses on quick offensive moves, having no form of defense. His attacks are: * Heatwave: Intensifies the sunlight. * Heat Clear: Decreases the intensity of the sunlight. * Time Speedup: Makes time go faster. * Time Slowdown: Slows down time. * Volcanic Crash: Summons magma from the ground and sends it to an enemy. * Blaze Fire: Fires a blast of flames at an opponent. * Flame shot: Fires a fireball at an enemy. * Eruption: Causes a volcano to erupt though it only works if there's a volcano nearby (duh). Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl is the Lord of Wind though he can also be attributed to knowledge and wisdom too. Its shrine can be found atop the peak of the tallest mountain on Mobius. His attacks focus mainly on the wind rather than anything else. His attacks are as followed: * Wind Blades: Powerful gusts of wind are created. * True Storm: Quetzalcoatl creates a powerful tornado. * Grand Mirror: Allows its master to see the powers and weaknesses of a foe. * Hurricane Force: Creates a hurricane. * Dive: The Celestial Guardian launches itself into the sky and dives down striking its foes. * Bestow: Thinks of a fighting strategy. * Wind Strike: Cloaks itself in fast winds and lunges towards any enemy. * Storm Devil: Traps foes in a vortex of wind. Fusion If there are two different users, they are able to combine the stones containing the Celestial Guardians to fuse them together temporarily as this greatly increases their powers. Depending on which two are fused, the result could be different, but their powers will be shared. Users Spades the Cat Category:Weapons and Armor